Traitor or lover
by kyotaku
Summary: On Fushimis mission to bring White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu/ Basashi (from manga) back to Scepter 4 he meets his detested- or beloved- Yata Misaki. Somehow they end up searching for the horse strain together... Revealing the (made up) backrounds of Misakis skate board! Displays before anime series. WARNINGS: Boys love! Smut!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own K or anything like that although I really love Fushimi and think I may somehow resemble him and wish to have a dakimakura with him- I still don't own one D:

**~Fushimi POV~**

I sit in the headquarter of Scepter 4 and am doing his paperwork as usually. This is so tiring and absolutely boring. I've done this kind of work so many times already and even if there should be something new, I'd the problem within one minute. Yeah, being intelligent can sometimes also be a burden- ah, what am I saying, being intelligent is obviously an advantage and the problem rather lays within my environment.

" Fushimi, want to play cards?", a familiar voice suddenly disturbs my work.

I don't look away from the papers but my habit of clicking my tongue appears so that Hidaka knows I heard him. It wasn't intentionally. I simply do it and I don't mind this habit. Some people already told me that this clicking made it seem as if I look down on them but I guess it's true that I may be a bit arrogant and on top off that I'm to lazy to change this habit.

" So, do you want to?"

" Do I look like I'd waste my time on something that stupid?"

" I knew there' d be an answer like that coming."

" If you know, don't ask in first place!"

" There still was some hope lingering in me."

I sigh.

" Well then, I'm leaving.", Hidaka says and goes through the door.

My co-workers sure are annoying sometimes. I'd like it best if I could do everything alone without people interrupting my work. But that's not the case. I mean, I can endure working with others if the captain or the Lieutenant orders me to although I don't feel very comfortable with others.

Well, back to the forms. So, where did I leave off? Ah, right. I take my pencil and continue with the bookwork.

" Fushimi!", I hear the Lieutenants voice, who always says my name as if my name was simply 'Shimi'.

I look up to my superior and answer with a polite but disinterested " Yes, Lieutenant!"

" White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu has gone lost."

Every time I hear that name I can't help but think how stupid the Lieutenant actually can be. How can she name a horse after a food just because of it's color? When it comes to this she thinks just like Mikoto. Tch, Mikoto. I somehow can't stand him. Well, it's not that I don't know why. I know the reason why I don't like Mikoto although I don't like that reason, either.

" Oh, that sure is tragic.", I answer while continuing with the paperwork.

In the corner of my eye, I can see that the Lieutenant doesn't seem very keen with my reaction.

" Hm... however, it has been decided that you should be the one to look for the strain."

Immediately I look at her.

" I should do what?"

" The others have other work to do so you're the only one left."

" Everybody?! Scepter 4 is so big and now only I am free?!"

" Well... actually some of the others saw some people from HOMRA a while ago and..."

" Although yo know I can't deal with those guys..."

" The captain wishes so."

" Alright.", I sigh and stand up.

It's already 5pm and I still couldn't find that damn horse. If it wasn't for that strain I could sit comfortably in the headquarters and calmly watch over those kids who don't know how to do their work. But thanks to those idiots from HOMRA I can walk around in this town and look for them.

" Anna, be careful!", I hear a familiar voice.

Looks like I've finally fond them. I turn to the left to see Anna sitting on the strain while Totsuka cautiously holds her.

I've been wondering for some time whether Mikoto is actually a lolicon. I mean just look at that girl. He has to be a lolicon for always having her by his side.

But right now he has to be doing his nap. Even when I was still in HOMRA that guy always seemed like a lazy lion who would only wake up to go hunting now and then. Yes, I think lion fits him quite good. Although I respect lion more them him.

I walk up to those two without saying a word.

" If that isn't Fushimi. How are you?", Totsuka greets me as if we were some good friends.

" Why is the strain with you?", I ignore Totsukas question.

" Anna wanted to see Basashi so badly but they wouldn't let her see him and well... that's how it ended."

" Just how did you two do that?"

" I don't know exactly what happened. Anna was disappointed and I was comforting her as Yata suddenly appeared with Basashi."

" So he is also here?!"

" He's buying some drinks. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you're doing fine."

I really hate that attitude of Totsuka. Always acting as if Misaki cared for me or even the other way around. It's true that we used to be fellows and even friends for a long time but that's in the past.

" What is the monkey doing here?!", I perceive Misaki's voice.

I click with my tongue.

" I have to clean up the shit you left!"

" Me?!"

" Is there anybody else who's stupid enough to steal a strain from Scepter 4?"

" I just did it for a friend but I guess you don't know what I'm talking about since you don't have any."

" That's true. I don't need some of these so-called friend because I'm not a midget who can't live on his own."

" You never change, do you?"

" You never change, either. You'll always stay a short brat, Mi~sa~ki."

" I told you to never call me by that name!", my childhood friend shouts at me and I can't describe how I enjoy this feeling of seeing him like that.

Misaki jumps on his skate board with his baseball bat and dashes towards me. I casually jump to the right.

" You sure underestimate me. You'll never beat me."

" Shut up, you damn monkey!", Misaki yells incredibly loud that White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu freaks out.

Anna can't hold herself on the horse anymore and falls down as Totsuka catches her. The strain doesn't care and simply runs off. Damn horse!

" Good job, midget!", I say ironically.

" Shut your mouth, monkey!"

My two former fellows walk up to us.

" Geez. This sure is troublesome.", Totsuka says.

You don't say!

" And what now?", Yata asks.

" I think we should split up and search for Basashi."

" I want to go with Totsuka.", Anna clings to the oldest guy here.

Honored he pats her head.

What a demanding and egoistic little brat.

" Then you two have to team up."

" No!", we both say.

" I'd rather work alone than with him.", Yata refuses.

" Same goes for me."

Suddenly my cell phone rings. It's the Lieutenant. I pick up.

" Hello. Fushimi speaking."

" How is the search going?"

" The strain really was with some guys from HOMRA but now they've lost it."

" Oh. Try to find it as fast as you can!"

" Yes."

" Maybe you should cooperate with HOMRA to find White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu."

"... Yes..."

" The captain is also awaiting you. He has some work for you so hurry up."

" Yes."

" Okay, then. Bye."

" Bye."

I hang up and turn towards those idiots from HOMRA.

" I guess I have to work with you guys.", I sigh.

" Perfect. Then you two go to that direction and we to go this way.", Totsuka decides and leaves off before Misaki can complain.

Like that the two of us start to search for the horse.

" I hope the strain didn't transform. I've already done enough for that damn horse so it shouldn't make me even angrier.", I say and click with my tongue.

" So there are moments when you're not angry?"

" I might have overestimated you. I thought you knew the difference between anger and annoyance."

With a angry face Misaki stares at me.

" Why do I even have to end up with a guy like you?! I want to go home!"

" Me, too but I have to do my work."

" You and your work. I do what I want. But right now I don't want to be with you or rather I never want to be with you."

" Then just go away."

" But I have to search for Basashi."

" Didn't you say you do what you want? Then why don't you do so?"

" Because I listen to my superiors."

" Then how does it make you different from me? You totally don't make sense."

" Of course I am! It's just a bit complicated."

" Is it?"

" Yes!"

" You sure act like a kid."

" What?! I'm not!", he denies right away.

" An adult wouldn't get angry over something trivial like that comment."

" Then why do you even make such a comment?!"

" Because I know you're still a kid and you wouldn't like it if I said that."

" I told you I'm not a kid! And what about you?"

" I'm not like you."

" As if you're an adult!"

" As if you're not a kid."

" You damn mon-"

" You look just like a middle schooler and do I even have to mention that skate board? You still carry it around wherever you go."

**~Yata POV~**

Damn monkey. What does the skate board have to do with it?

" After all those years it somehow became a habit but what does it even have to do with me being childish?!"

" So you admit it?"

" The hell, no!"

Saruhiko clicks his tongue. He always did it when he was annoyed and he still does it as it seems.

" So, you ever tried using the train again or still to afraid?", he grins at me.

Argh, I hate him for knowing so many things about me. Although it's kind of thanks to him that I was rescued from those perverts.

_Back in high school:_

_After hurrying the station I entered the train and stood next to the door as always so I could be the first one to get off. I hate coming too late for the train and having to run like this but it wasn't my fault that my alarm clock was broken._

_Not even a second after I got on the train the door closed and the train started to drive. Just made it in time. The train got fuller with each station until I couldn't take a step to the side neither forward or backwards. I hated it when the train got this full around this time. And not only because it was too tight. _

_At that moment I felt a hand on my butt. There it was again. The other reason I hated this. There would always be a pervert. Although it sounds horrible, after all the time I somehow got used to it. At first I've always pushed them right away but after two months I got tired of it so I just let them touch it for a second and usually that would be all. But that time it was different._

_When that guy- somehow I seem to attract old men- put his hand on my ass I thought it was all. But then he touched it with his filthy hand. With a loose gesture I tried to urge his hand away but the hand remained on my butt. And that wasn't all. I felt how the hand slowly wandered to the front of my lower half. Well, and that was too much and I snapped._

" _You damn perverted old geezer! I may not look like it but if you don't get your hands away from me I'll beat you up until you can't even control your hand anymore!", I yelled at the molester._

_All the people around us stared at me and that geezer._

_Shocked by my reaction the old man took a step backward and then he left from my eyesight. It was better like that!_

_Around three minutes after that, the train stopped and I could finally leave the train. I already spotted Saruhiko waiting there for me as always with some random book that changed with every day. _

" _Saruhiko!", I shouted._

_As expected he didn't take his eyes off the book. Just when I got near him and talked directly to him he looked up to me._

" _Oh, you're finally here.",was all he said as he closed his book and put it into his bag._

_While walking next to each other I asked him about that days homework and as usually I forgot mine._

" _Saruhiko. You're a nice person and let me copy your homework, don't you?"_

" _Do I look like an idiot to you?"_

" _Come on! Just today!"_

" _You say that every time."_

" _And in the end you let me copy them every time."_

" _You really have to start doing them yourself. It's fucking annoying to give you my homework everyday."_

" _But you'll still do it?"_

" _Just so that you'll stop annoying me."_

" _Thanks so much."_

" _Yeah, yeah."_

_For a moment we just walked beside each other and didn't say anything._

" _Something happened today?", Saruhiko suddenly asked._

" _Why are you asking?"_

" _Usually you tell me every little detail from the moment we last saw each other until me meet again and now you haven't told me a single thing so I was kinda wondering."_

" _Oh, is that so?..."_

_I guess he really knew me well. Sometime it seemed as if he saw right through me but I on the other hand don't know much about him. We somehow got along and that was all I needed for this friendship._

" _Well, today on the train..."_

" _Did some old man grope you again?"_

" _Wha- how can you say that so casually?"_

" _So it's not he case?"_

" _Well... actually it went a bit further..."_

" _Oh, I see. Interesting development in your experiences with molesters. Wonder how it'll end..."_

" _Just what are you saying?! Aren't you worried?"_

" _You just yell at them, maybe you push them and that's all. It has never been a problem for you to handle these guys so why should I worry?"_

" _But... I mean..."_

" _If you're so afraid of..."_

" _I'm not afraid!"_

_Saruhiko clicked his tongue and continued his sentence._

" _If you're so afraid of riding the train because of those pedos why don't you stop using the train?"_

" _Well. There's nobody who could take me by car and I surely won't walk more than half an hour by foot."_

" _What about the bike?"_

" _Riding a bike?... Oh, ehm..."_

" _Don't tell me you don't know how to ride a bike.", my friend grinned. _

" _O-Of course!"_

" _Then there shouldn't be a problem, right?"_

" _Ehm..."_

" _Geez. You sure aren't honest. How about going to the park after school and practice riding a bike?"_

" _Wait what? We two?"_

" _Who else?"_

" _But... won't it look strange when the high school boys are in the park and one shows the other how to ride a bike?"_

" _I think it sound quite interesting."_

_And when Saruhiko said that something seemed interesting there won't be a way for me to argue with him about his topic. And like that it was settled. The day that somehow changed my life._

_School finally ended as the two of us went to the ramen shop near the station and next to Saruhiko's apartement._

" _Second please!", I ordered and hold my bowl out to the shop owner._

" _Misaki-kun sure loves our ramen.", he smiled happily._

" _Oji-san, I told you not to call me like that!"_

" _But I think that name is cute. My niece is also called Misaki."_

" _But she's a girl!"_

" _Girl or not, that name really suits you."_

" _Why is everybody saying that?! That name is so girlish!"_

" _You really don't seem to like that name... although you seem okay with it when Saruhiko calls you like that."_

" _W-What?! I'm not!"_

" _You never yelled at him because he called you like that."_

" _Of course I did!"_

" _He really did. But I kept on calling him Misaki and eventually he gave up.", Saruhiko commented._

_I still remember it. When he first found out I hated that name, he started to call my name as often as he could until I freaked out. And he really enjoyed annoying me. And so that I wouldn't throw a tantrum everyday I started to get used to him calling me Misaki. But that didn't mean I'm okay with it when others call me like that!_

_After we ate up and paid for the food, Saruhiko and I went to the apartment some meters further to take Saruhiko's bike from the back of the house. After that we went to the park as planned and left our things at his place._

" _Just have to get on the bike and then kick the pedals, don't I?"_

_Without waiting for a response I climbed on the saddle and started to kick and within one second I fell on the ground._

" _No, it requires more than just that."_

" _Thanks for responding so fast.", I said ironically._

" _You know I did it on purpose."_

_Oh yeah, I knew._

_Around three hours have passed and I still can't get further than one meter with the bike. At first Saruhiko watched me fail and secretly laughed about me but since I noticed it it couldn't have been that secretly. I bet he wanted me to see it and to feel nervous because of it. That would be so much like him. Well, however, it turned out a bit different. I didn't fell nervous but I still couldn't do it and after some time Saruhiko got bored of it and took out his book and just as I thought, it was a different one from this morning. Was he that fast of a reader or did he read many books at one time? I never found out about it, not even afterward._

" _Saruhiko?"_

_I hear him clicking his tongue._

" _What's up?"_

" _I don't think I can do it!"_

" _You giving up already?"_

" _I've got tired of falling down every second."_

" _Oh, Misaki is really giving up? That's not like you."_

" _Hmpf."_

" _Why don't you try it one last time?"_

" _Why should I?"_

" _I want to see you fall again."_

…

" _No, joking... well, actually not."_

_Bastard!_

" _But maybe you're right. I shouldn't give up that easily. I'll try it again! And watch me! I want fall that early this time!"_

" _Yeah, I'll watch."_

_I place myself an the seat again and out one feet on the pedal. Then the other feet and then start kicking._

" _Saruhiko, look. It works!", I shouted happily and turned around to look at my friend._

_He grinned._

" _I'm really-"_

_Suddenly my bike stopped and I looked in front of me. There was a man with red hair and a cigarette in his mouth. His gaze wasn't intense or something like that but I could feel a strange aura coming from him._

" _King! Be careful!", a voice sounds behind the man._

_It was a man around the age of the other but with one look I could tell how different they were. The guy with the blonde hair who just came was kind of an airhead and had a carefree attitude- or so it seemed. And well the other... I don't know how to describe._

" _Mikoto, Totsuka, there you are!"_

_Another man appeared. He had sunglasses on although today was rather cloudy. There that man saw the scene._

" _Guys, what did you do again?!"_

" _I did nothing.", the carefree guy answered._

" _It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry.",I apologized._

" _Ah, no problem, right?"_

_The sunglasses guy looked at the man who was called 'king'. That man didn't say anything and just stared somewhere._

" _Mikoto, Totsuka, let's go.", he said then and the other two followed him._

_Hm, strange guys._

_In the end I couldn't manage it at all the other day and I still had to ride the train. But since I met up with Saruhiko after school that day, the trains won't be full anymore when I get home. As always we first went to the ramen shop and after that we went to Saruhiko's apartment._

" _Wait here.", he said as we stood before the house of his apartment._

_He ran upstairs and I just waited in front of the house. I wondered what he had in mind._

_In that moment I hear someone coming down the stairs. Of course it was Saruhiko. But what he held in his hand was a surprise._

" _A skate board?", I asked._

" _Yeah."  
" You started skating?"_

" _Hell no!"_

" _Then why...?"_

" _It's for you."_

" _What?"_

" _I kinda found it in the cellar and I thought you could need it."_

" _You found it in your cellar?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And now you give it to me?"_

" _I thought that you'd never be able to ride a bike and you don't like the train and nor can you ride by train or go by foot so this was the only option left."_

" _I guess so. It sure is fate that you have something like that!"_

_Or rather money. This skate board looked very new. Saruhiko really isn't honest when it comes to being nice._

" _Anyway, thank you."_

" _Yeah."_

The past... everything seemed so nice and peaceful back then.

**~Fushimi POV~**

" I really wonder how you became a traitor like this.", Misaki says.

" You really can't imagine why?"

" I thought you were one of us."

" You know, actually I never was. I've always felt as if I don't belong to HOMRA and as usual I was right. Scepter 4 suits me better."

Suddenly I hear a cellphone ringing. The Lieutenant? I take out my cellie to see that nobody's calling. Then I notice Misaki taking out his phone. So it was his.

" Hello?... That's great! … Where are you right now? ...Where?! Why there?... No, wait! I don't want to be alone with him again! … Argh, okay. Let's meet up there in half an hour. Bye!"

" What happend?", I ask although I can imagine half of what Totsuka said.

" It seems like they've found Basahi and they want to bring him back. We should meet up at Scepter 4 in thirty minutes."

" Finally found that nuisance."

" Just how the hell are you talking about Basashi?"

" I've wasted enough time on that horse because of a certain someone who had to steal it!"

" I just did it for Anna!"

" Tch. You really do everything for those HOMRA guys."

As I say this I start to go and leave Misaki behind me.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at the headquarter.

When the guard sees me coming they open the gate for me but then they seem to spot Misaki. I can read on their faces that they're not pleased to see him here. Especially with me. The fact that I attained success at Scepter 4 faster than most people here despite me being a former member of HOMRA doesn't make me very popular not mentioning my personality. Me bringing Misaki here will surely cause those guys some stuff to gossip. Well, not that I care.

Yata walks behind me while sighting the headquarter.

" Just how can you freely stay in this place?! It doesn't feel homey at all.", he says as we enter my office- or whatever you may call this room.

" It's my workplace so it shouldn't feel homey but in contrary help me to only concentrate on work."

" Since when did you become such a workaholic?"

" I'm just using my time on relevant things instead of sitting around in a bar and do nothing."

" Damn monkey!"

There I hear the sound of something dripping loudly. I look outside the window to see heavy rain.

" Oh, not again."' I sigh.

" Damn it! I hope Totsuka and Anna can manage the rain somehow."

Speaking of the devil Misaki's cellphone rings. It's obviously Totsuka who tells him they'll arrive later because of the rain so he should wait here for them.

" Whatever, I still have work to do, so do what you please."

With that I sit down in front of my desk and start filling in the forms. With a ballpoint I start to fill in the first gap as I notice that there isn't any ink coming out. I sure have to change my ballpoints to often. When was the last time I changed it? At any rate the time gap from that to now is much too short. I open one of the desk shelves and take out a new one. Okay, let's get going.

Suddenly I hear a strange beeping in the background. What's that? Well, it doens't matter. Concentration.

" Beep, Beep... Beep... Beep, Beep, Beep..."

I turn around and see Misaki playing around with his PDA. Well, I told him to do what he wanted...

Back to work! So, next gap.

" Beep, Beep, Beep!"

Just ignore it.

" Beep, Beep!"

You need to concentrate on your work.

" Beep!"

Okay, I give up!

" That sound is really damn annoying and I can't do my work at all so would you please turn off your PDA?"

" Let me think about it... no!"

" You rude midget!"

" I'm not a midget!"

" Tch. Anyway, turn that thing off!"

" I told you I won't! I already have to endure being in a room with you so at least let me use my PDA."

" Endure being in a room with me?!"

" Yeah. We can't stand each other so it's natural."

" You can't stand me?!"

" Isn't that obvious?"

" Sure you don't actually enjoy being with me?"

" W-What?!"

Was it right on the spot?

" Let me guess, you like my presence, don't you?"

" Hell as if!", he refuses immediately although he blushes a bit.

" Hey, could it be... you actually like me?"

" What? That's absolutely ridiculous. Why should I like a monkey like you?! That's totally stupid!"

He may say so but the flush won't leave his face.

I grin as I move towards him.

" Come on, admit it. You like me. I can see it in your face."

" I'd never ever like you, you damn monkey."

" You really don't have better insults for your beloved one."

" You're not my beloved and I don't like you at all!"

" Oh, really. Let me see if you're telling the truth."

My face nears his as I press my lips on his. Slowly I force his mouth to open and put my tongue into it. I play a bit with his tongue as I feel Misaki's hands pressing against my chest. It's not a strong pressure but still I end the kiss.

" Wha-What are you doing?!"

Misaki turns his face away but I can see from is ears how red he actually is.

" Did you like it?", I ask as if I didn't know the answer.

" How could I?!"

He still denies it. Such a tsundere.

" Look me in the eye while saying that!"

Slowly Misaki turned his face to me and I could see that he was bright red.

" I... I didn't..."

Just what is he trying to pull off? The way he's avoiding me gaze while attempting to disown what I just asked him. That shy but somehow also seductive face. Simply this whole act! Argh, I just can't hold it anymore!

Once again I force a kiss on Misaki and let this kiss be more passionate than before. As I catch for air I can hear Misaki heavily breathing. It seems as if Misaki was begging for more.

" Saruhiko, no!"

" You know, when you say 'No' during sex, it only makes your partner become harsher."

With that I push him on the coach.

" We're at your workplace!"

Not giving his words any regards I force a kiss on him again.

" Ngh... hm..."

Slowly I let my hand slip under his shirt. I can feel Misaki trying to push me away but I withstand him.

" Don't think you can get away that easily.", I smirk.

As I start comforting his nipples he lets out a nearly inaudible noise that sounded just too adorable.

" Let me hear your voice.", I whisper in his ear.

Parallel to this my other hand zips off his pants.

" Hey?! What are you doing?!", Misaki shouts flustered.

" What does it look like? I'm going to free your friend."

A word and a blow. Shortly after I rub at Misakis dick while kissing him over and over.

" Hm... ah..."

I look at his bright red glowing face while making a sexy expression.

Just how cute can he be? How does he want me to hold back like this?

I decide to turn him over so that his ass is shown to me.

" Wahh!", Yata yells.

I grab his ass cheeks so that I can take a good look at his ass hole. Since he's a guy I should prepare it, shouldn't I? Without giving it any more thought I start to lick at it.

" W-What?... S-Stop that!... It's... it's dirty..."

While he says that I can hear his pleasure.

My saliva slips into his hole and after some time it opened up a bit.

" I'll start with my fingers.", I say.

As I said I put in one finger first. Thanks to me licking it long enough my finger gets in quiet smoothly.

" Don't... you put it in... "

But as I said at the start, when he wants me to stop I will just keep going. Like that I let another finger join and push it in and out to stretch him.

" I think you're well prepared now."

I pull out my fingers with all the saliva on them. Then I put off my pants and take my own member.

" Look Misaki, it's already this hard just from doing this to you. It's because you look so hot right now."

He stares at me with a flustered expression.

I really can't hold back anymore. Violently I push my dick into his ass and start to move.

" Aah... it... aah.", Misaki screams under pain.

" Argh... ah... ha..."

I just keep on doing him although he felt that pain. I'll make sure for him to feel good. What would I be if I couldn't even manage such a thing?

" Ah... fwah... kuh..."

His eyes start to tear. Just how much should I crae for his body?

" Why do you have to be so seductive?"

I take a look at his body lying under me. This small posture and the way he covers his face.

" Aah... Saruhiko... oh..."

With every noise he makes I feel more turned on.

" Fwah... oh... aaaah!"

As I hear Misaki's voice while cumming I can't help it but also climax inside him.

After putting all our clothes on Misaki seems to distance himself from me as we sit on the coach.  
" Why are you sitting so far away?", I ask.

" Who knows what you might be doing next to me, you damn monkey!"

" You wouldn't mind doing it again with me, do you?"

" As if!"

I chuckle.

" Why did you do that anyway? When you need somebody to fuck why don't you search yourself a nice girl? It shouldn't be difficult for you to find one."

" Was that a compliment?"

" Don't you dare change the topic!"

The reason why I did this? Why would I hold a guy? Isn't it obvious? But I guess we're talking about Misaki after all. I like him since high school and he never noticed it. I wouldn't have gone to him to a park and gave him a skate board without any deep meaning. If it wasn't him I wouldn't have cared and just stayed at home doing nothing instead of wasting my time like that. And still he was so blind and ignorant to notice anything. He even was insensitive enough to talk none-stop about another guy with me. All he talked about was HOMRA and especially Mikoto. Mikoto was so great and powerful. Tch, the hell was he! That's the second and true reason why I left HOMRA. I just couldn't stand all that shit anymore so I joined Scepter 4. Thanks to my somehow split personality I got Misaki to hate me and that's how it went. But although I tried to distance myself from him a bit, I somehow still met him to often and with that my feelings still lingered inside me. So I guess it's not that much off a surprise that all those suppressed feelings had to come out some day. That's how it is but I can't possibly tell that Misaki. As if I would do something like that! I still have something called pride- at least a bit.

" You know, I just thought that you were such a nice masochist and I'm quite a sadist so we'd fit together perfectly. And you simple look so adorable when I tease you that I can't resist."

Perplexedly Misaki startled at me.

" I do what?!"

His stupidity really is something. Without any forewarning I move towards him and press my lips against his another time.

" But well, I guess you also look cute when you're not in pain."

At first Misaki doesn't seem to understand me at all but I can see in his face that he soon realizes what I just said and his face turns red.

" Baka!", he says embarrassed while shyly looking at my face.

" Sorry, but I guess I have to violate you again!"

" Whaa, Saruhiko!"


End file.
